To Really Know Me
by It's.Already.Too.Late
Summary: Edward/OC. Alex is a half-vampire. She's NOT related to any of the characters in the Twilight Saga books. She moves to Forks and meets the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would not be writing fanfic, instead I **_**would**_** be holding private acting sessions with RPattz helping him get into character. *wink wink***

Chapter 1

It had been a while since I had felt nervous about anything. We hadn't really had to ever move as a family, so it was a strange feeling. I was so used to all my friends but they had pretty much all moved out to the West Coast. It was obvious I couldn't go there, not in my condition. I suppose glittering in the Sun would freak out most people, even the strange folk residing in Hollywood. I had one thing to be thankful about though, I was one of the lucky ones. Being a half vampire made the glittering stand out a little less, so I could go out on a day where the sun was out, without being stared at. And moving, didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have. I loved the cold and where we were going, it was almost always cold.

Forks, Washington. Population: low enough

When my grandparents suggested it, I was shocked. I was aware that they always knew of my supernatural existence, but somehow I hoped that they could and _would_ never believe it; that they would just ignore it. I had no idea how prevalent it was in their thoughts on a daily basis. Could I blame them though? I was a vampire, wholly or partly, it would scare anyone. Hell, it scared me when I first realised. It was ignorant of me to believe that with age, their concerns about me would fade away.

"_Hey Nan, Pop, I have something to run by you guys. I've done the whole college thing and I think that it's time for me to move on. I'm not getting any older and everyone's pretty much left already", I spoke quickly, hoping that the faster I said it, the less it would hurt. I loved my grandparents, they had stuck by me through everything but I could hardly expect them to relocate their whole life for me._

"_We thought you this might happen sooner or later," said Pop._

"_Thought what?"_

"_That you would need to leave," he replied. "Ah! To have no worries in the world but a _lack_ of ageing." I could hear the smile in his voice._

"_I think that's oversimplifying things a bit, don't you? I mean trying to control an unbearable thirst would probably be classified as a bigger worry." I didn't know why I was getting so defensive about this, I had never been like this before, but maybe I thought saying goodbys would be easier if I was angry. _

"_Now, now dear, no need to get all defensive. We all know it really is quite easy for _you_ and the fact remains that we are coming with you" said Nan, smiling. _

_I was in shock, and could only express my happiness by hugging them till they had to beg me to stop. Sometimes I didn't know my own strength, and I blushed._

They and I both knew it was true that I wouldn't hurt anyone, it was easier for me. I had only been changed 40 years ago but I had never killed anyone. I shuddered at the thought of taking away someone's life. I had the unfortunate experience of witnessing it before, and automatically, as it had always done when thinking about things like that; my mind reverted back to thoughts of the past.

I was born a half-vamp. It's not something I had control over. The people who raised me were not my real parents, I knew that much. They weren't vegetarians either, but they never forced me to drink human blood either. I don't know if I was supposed to be thankful to them or not. I found out after some years of living with them, that they had killed my parents. I had also overheard Jane telling Demetri that she hated me being around so much. But I had no one else at the time, and Demetri was relatively nice to me, so I stayed. I heard him tell her in that very same conversation that they needed me. I was clueless as to why.

Demetri and Jane had each other; I was obviously not considered family to Jane. So if family was what they were after, they obviously adopted the wrong child. I couldn't take their lifestyle after the thirtieth year. Jane had grown more sadistic each and everyday and Demetri didn't have a problem with it. Jane's power, was frightfully merciless, she could inflict pain on anyone by making them feel it in their mind.

There was only one exception. And that was me.

I grew sick of her, and made the decision to leave our little coven. Demetri, always having a soft spot for me, gave me what I requested on leaving: the details of the only remaining relatives I had left. Jane was pissed, but after inflicting some pain on him, would eventually get over it. I only hoped that I could have done more for him, but I knew I couldn't.

So I left.

When I was reunited with my grandparents, it was a bittersweet day. They were all I had left, but I did not want to be a monster around them. I knew I could control myself, after all I had done so for thirty years, but I couldn't look at them without thinking that they were disappointed in me. They recognised me by my eyes. They were my mother's, bright and green. (A/N:This is sounding like HP fanfic. Lily Potter anyone? LOL)

It was stupid for me to think that they would hate me for what I am, but those thoughts occupied my mind anyway. That's just the person I was, thinking rationally was too hard, it was far easier to just jump to stupid conclusions. The day I came back, they convinced me that they wanted me around and loved me, monster or not.

And that, I believe, was the day that I realised, this existence didn't have to take away every chance of happiness. I could live normally and happily, with the family that I had been taken away from, especially with the power I had.

How wrong I was.

* * *

**Next chapter: Enter Edward *swoons* (yes, I do swoon at my own Edward, which author doesn't?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own as much of Twilight as you do. Just about Zilch; only calendars, books, keyrings, etc. So SMeyer, don't sue, because then you'd be making less money off your merchandise.**

Chapter 2

Well, my room was set up, everything was unpacked. I loved unpacking and redecorating so I finished within a few hours last night.

In the morning, I got up and got ready for my first day at Forks High School. I had no idea what to wear. It was frustrating. I finally settled on an outfit, and rushed down the stairs. Nan had breakfast ready for me. I ate it grudgingly, because I hated eating breakfast but it was a rule that I couldn't leave the house until I'd eaten. I preferred blood, but there was no way I would drink, even animal blood, in front of either of them.

I kissed them both goodbye and headed out to my Mazda RX-7. I didn't really want to show off on my first day, actually on any day, but I loved this car, and it was the only one I had. I guess I could have taken my grandparents' Honda, but the RX-7 was just so much cooler. I thought about the fact that I probably wouldn't get to drift very often in Forks, what with all the rain, but a girl could hope. I sighed and drove off to the school.

It was easy to be around all these kids. I guess my power helped with that, I could control the air both in a subtle and full force kind of way. It meant that I could get rid of scents, creating a virtual force field. It's probably the reason why I didn't feel the need to rip into the throats of all the humans I had ever met and how I could live so peacefully with my fully human grandparents. It also meant that I could levitate things with my mind. Most recently, with ages of practice, I was able to levitate myself. I was hoping that one day I could fly. My power was always growing and I was always pushing it to the limits. After all, if Peter Petrelli can do it, so can I.

Forks was a dull and dreary kind of place, it had the personality of a piece of bark, or so I thought when I first walked in. That changed when I met some of the kids there; Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric and Jessica. They seemed friendly enough and easy to get along with. I felt a special affinity to Angela, she was shy but the few things she said at first spouted kindness in everyway. Even Jessica, although a little shallow, was nice enough. They showed me to class and within a couple of hours, I felt like I had known them forever. At times like these, I was glad that I could easily get along with almost anyone. Years of being with Jane and Demetri had taught me to appreciate friends, family and anyone else that prevented me having to live alone. After lunch, Angela and Jessica walked me to my next class.

I had Advanced Math with Mr. Arndell. I was good at math and I liked it because it all made sense. Getting a logical and distinct answer was great. I only wished life would be that simple sometimes.

I guess it really was wishful thinking, because in walked Edward Cullen.

I automatically stiffened, I knew what he was. A vampire. No half-breed like me, a fully fledged vamp. Would he know what I was? Would he care? I hadn't run into any vamps since after finding my grandparents again. The only ones I knew were those who lusted for blood, so why would a vampire enrol in school? I guess I was about to find out.

But something was different about him. He had the most amazingly golden eyes I had ever seen. Well that was definitely different; all the vamps I knew had red eyes. His entire appearance exuded beauty. I knew that all our kind were attractive, part of the predator advantage I guess, but Edward Cullen was the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

I was entirely lost in his eyes and only found myself again when I realised he was walking over to my table. The seat next to me was the only one left. Just great. How was I going to not make a fool out of myself for an entire hour? It was virtually impossible.

As soon as he sat down, I could tell he knew. His eyes never left me and I was determined not to stare at him. I gave that resolve up in a matter of seconds.

I turned to him, smiled and said "Hi, I'm Alex."

His face remained completely calm and collected, but his eyes gave him away. Finally he replied "You're not human."

I stared back blankly. _Well, no shit Sherlock. _

I saw a hint of a smile. _Well, are you even going to tell me your name? _I thought to myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You're the new girl aren't you?" As if on queue.

"Yeah, I am." _Oh my God, think of something to say. Anything. Please don't let this be awkward. I hate awkward moments. _I didn't have to say anything.

"So Advanced Math, have you done any of this at your old school?" He said this quickly as if he too were thinking of _anything_ to say. He probably knew I had already graduated before.

"Um, yeah well we had begun at the end of last semester. They liked throwing some advanced stuff our way. You know, to let us get to know the subjects we would choose in consequent years." I couldn't help wondering how boring all my classes were going to be, after having to repeat them.

"Don't worry it get easier to deal with the boredom." He answered automatically in reply to my unspoken thought.

Wait, did I just say that last thought aloud. No, I didn't. Then how the hell did he know what I was thinking. I automatically became on guard. My shields went up, all of them, including the mind shield, which I hadn't had to use since Jane.

"How did you know…" I trailed off.

His face was in shock for the smallest part of a millisecond, but I had caught it. It was as if he had given away a key secret. "I could just tell by the way you talked about your old school that you were bored."

_Bullshit._

I could tell it _was_ bullshit by the way he looked at me, probably checking to see if I bought it. He was stumped. I guess the shield was working.

"So you can read minds then?" I prepared to stare him down, but-

"Miss Dwyer, do you have something you'd like to say?" _Ah damn, now he's going to be on my case all year._

I quickly glanced at the board to see what Mr. Arndell had been talking about. Aha, thank God for incompetent teachers.

"I was just asking Edward how you were able to get that answer for a length, when you obviously can't square root the negative 46. The determinant is wrong isn't it?" I said timidly, I didn't want to sound like a know-it-all.

"Um…" He turned to check his working. "Why, yes you're right. Thank you, Alexandria. "

"It's Alex," I corrected him. He looked away and continued to write up his pre-written solutions on the board.

"Nice save," said that smooth voice. ( A/N: I refuse to call his voice velvety LOL)

"I do my best. So…" I trailed off again, getting lost in his eyes for a second time. I looked away quickly trying to remember what we were previously talking about.

I was on the verge of asking him about the mind reading thing when Mr. Arndell gave us a swift look. I remained silent for the rest of the class, not wanting to plummet further into his bad books. The last thing I needed was trouble at school.

When the bell finally rang, I had no chance to ask Edward anything. He quickly got up and walked away. I stared after him with disbelief.

"So what was Edward Cullen like?" asked Jessica, when we were walking out of school.

"Huh?" I asked startled.

"Yeah, I heard you had to sit next to him in Math."

"Oh yeah, he was okay. What's his deal anyway?"

"Well he lives with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, his foster parents. He's also got two brothers and two sisters, all adopted. They all go here. The weird thing is, is that they're all _dating_. "

My eyes darted up at this last statement. Who was Edward dating? I was extremely curious. Why was I so curious? Obviously he would be dating, he was so unbelievably gorgeous, it would be wrong to assume otherwise. Luckily, with Jess' nature, I didn't have to push any further for information.

She immediately continued after seeing my expression, thinking I was more shocked that they were all dating each other. Luckily she didn't know why I was so curious.

"Well Emmett Cullen is dating Rosalie Hale, the blonde one" she continued, pointing to two people standing next to a Volvo, embraced in a passionate kiss, "and Alice Cullen is dating Jasper Hale. She's really weird and he just looks like he's always in pain."

I laughed at her joke; he kind of did look like he was in pain.

I felt extremely relieved to hear that Edward was not dating Rosalie. That would have seemed the most likely match, what with them both being so beautiful and all. But I didn't know for sure if Edward was still single. After all he could be dating someone outside of his family. Jessica was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, what about Edward?" I asked casually. Apparently not casually enough.

She smirked at me knowingly. "He's single, but I wouldn't waste your time. I haven't heard of him dating anyone at all. He must have really high expectations," she sighed.

I laughed again.

"None of them talk to anyone else here; it's really rude if you ask me."

Edward Cullen a snob? That'd be right. Although, he did talk to me today. I shook my head trying to get thoughts of Edward Cullen out of my head. He'd never be interested in me, he ran out of the classroom fast enough.

As I left Jess at her car, I walked on to mine. When I got to mine, I had the feeling I was being watched, so I discreetly turned around. Five pairs of eyes were staring at me, the Cullens. I turned away quickly, blushing with embarrassment and got into my car. As fast as I could, I left the schoolyard, drifting in my haste to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am now the owner of a Twilight DVD. Sadly, it doesn't mean I own Twilight though.**

Chapter 3

The next few days passed by with me trying excessively hard to not think about Edward. It was all done in vain. He hadn't spoken to me at all since our first Math class. Not that I cared, or so I kept telling myself. It was hard to talk anyway, because Mr. Arndell seemed to be keeping a strict eye on everyone in his class. "_Talking over him while he was teaching would not be tolerated."_ In any case, apart from his looks, there wasn't much about Edward Cullen, I tried to convince myself.

I wanted to know about _them_ though, in general. How had they all found each other and were they dangerous?

I wanted to know that most of all, just so I knew if my grandparents were safe.

I didn't know that the Cullen's were the least of my problems.

After driving home from school, something just didn't feel right. The whole way, I was just anxious and fidgety; I couldn't get home fast enough. I had all my "force fields" (as I liked to call them)up, it was pure instinct when I felt like this.

It probably helped a lot because I saw a tall lady whose scent told me she was a vampire, lurking in my front yard, over to the right. I noticed was that she was wearing killer black boots and a pretty good looking leather jacket. She has long wavy brown hair and was looking in through the front windows. I used my powers to stop the air around my car vibrating, but I wasn't quick enough, she had heard the soft purr of my RX-7 before I could block it and immediately turned around. Luckily with my scent blocked, she didn't know what I was.

"Excuse me. Can I help you at all?" I asked confidently.

"As a matter of fact, I daresay you can. Are you the Dwyers?" she asked sickly sweetly.

"Yes, this is the Dywer residence." I didn't want to answer her question, but I was getting bad vibes off of her from all directions. There was no other option though. I could both answer her questions and try to keep her calm; or piss her off monumentally. The Alex, who had lived with her coven would have gone with the latter, however, the Alex who lived with her family decided it was best to go with the former.

It really didn't matter, I guess. As soon as I finished my statement, she came at me. She was lightning quick and pummelled me into a nearby tree.

I glanced at my surroundings whilst she continued blow after blow into my abdomen. I used my power to hurl a large fallen branch into her. That seemed to catch her offguard and in that moment, I saw her eyes.

Blood red with thirst.

Newborn.

I kept at it with the tree branch until it broke into cinders. Next, I levitated our stone statue and launched it into her side. She was quick though, and easily blocked it with her fist.

She came at me again. This time using her bare hands to scratch me across the ribs. She smelled it before I could.

My blood.

I knew I had to act fast. I punched her in the face, during her split-second confusion and sent her sprawling. I made my force field stronger; it must have faltered during the first pummelling.

She ran towards me with full speed, grabbing my right arm and flinging me into another tree. It shook with violent vibrations. I felt my shoulder dislocate.

What the fuck did I have to do to get this bitch off my back?

I then decided to go for fancy. I levitated her 10 feet high and slammed her into the ground. She whimpered, but was by no means done. I ran at her and pulled at her arm. With enough force, and repeated attempts it came off, not without some major hurt applied to _my_ face by _her_ other fist.

It continued like that for some minutes, until finally she was dismembered and broken.

I took out some petrol, which we kept in the garage for the lawnmower and doused her, got the cigarette lighter from the car and set her alight. The fumes were intoxicating, but not that I had to tolerate it for long, I blew the air in the other direction. "Shame about the jacket and boots, this bitch actually had some taste."

I felt like saying something really witty bout the dead (well deader), stupid newborn, but nothing seemed clever enough. Oh well, at least I won. I wasn't as weak as I once thought.

After making sure she was burning, I walked around the outside of the house, looking for anymore trouble. I hadn't felt physical pain in over 40 years, even half breeds like me were quite strong, but this fight took it out of me. After checking it all out, I went inside, passed my shocked grandparents and eased myself onto the couch.

My grandparents had heard it all, but knew better than to come outside to help at all.

"I have no idea, what the hell that was all about, but hey, I think I just toasted a newborn," I said casually.

They looked at me worriedly. I wondered what they were staring at. I glanced down at me. Man, was I bleeding. My shirt was soaked, not to mention torn as well. And I loved this shirt too.

I felt it all; the dislocated shoulder, my bruised (perhaps broken) ribs, the stinging tear through my abdomen, and ewww, what the hell was dripping from my head? Oh. More Blood. Just freaking great.

I pouted and then remembered to reassure my grandparents.

"I'm really fine guys. If you think this is bad, you should take a look outside."

"What did she want?" asked Pop, while my Nan hurried off to the kitchen, no doubt searching frantically for the first aid kit, we'd never had to use.

"No idea, but she knew our names. She probably just read that on the letterbox, though. She looked really _thirsty_. It's in the bottom cabinet Nan."

She came back and busily got to work on my head wound, which seemed to be the worst. Just as she was about to apply the first stinging swab of Dettol, the door bell rang.

Immediately I got up and used all my senses to try to identify the visitor. They seemed human enough so Pop went to answer the door, with me lingering close by ready to attack if the need arose. Turned out it was just the mailman, delivering a large parcel.

While Nan continued to work on my wounds, Pop opened the box for me. We were all wondering who would ever send me anything. It was just an empty box. That figures! The one present/parcel I get would have to be nothing indeed. I examined the box closely after he handed it to me. There was a piece of cardboard lying on the bottom, as if concealing something underneath. I lifted it up and found a note, along with a small blood red ruby jewel.

"Eyes open."

_OK, what the fuck?_

"What the f-" I caught myself before the blasphemous word that had the potential to ground me for life, left my mouth.

My Nan's stern eyes darted to me and caused me to look down abashedly. I passed them the note and waited to see if they could make any sense out of it.

Their blank faces told me it wasn't some prank or gift from them.

"Umm, I have no idea what it is or what it means, but oooh….pretty" I held it up to the light coming in from the windows and saw the red rays spread out around the room.

My grandparents looked at each other thinking that I'd obviously gone nuts.

That was all it took. I was laughing my ass off at their expressions, disregarding how painful it was to my fractured ribs.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. That's 3 more than I expected LOL**

**  
****WerewolvesMoon**: No, she's not related to Edward or Bella. She's just a random LOL. And I guess as the story progresses, you (and Edward) will learn more about Alex.  
**Edward'sGirlForEternity**: LOL yeah...it would just be so 'castrating' to be with Jane. Demetri will have to man up sooner or later, though. Do the Volturi even put up with pansys?  
**da13real**: Thanks for the review. You were first, so that makes you extra awesome.

**So there's no Bella in this story, well not yet anyway, hopefully she'll never have to come in, but you never know...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** I don't own Twilight.

**Edward:** How original. *smirks at me*

**Me:** *drools*

**Edward:** Oh, honey, you're doing it again. *hand me a tissue*

**Me:** Sorry *smiles sheepishly*

* * *

Chapter 4

I had taken the day off from school after my little fight scene. I'm sure the bruises and cuts would arouse many rumours indeed. That's not something I wanted at all. A day of vegetating in front of the TV whilst my grandparents went down to Seattle for some shopping was completely satisfying. I loved doing nothing. It was the best feeling. There was no pressure to succeed at it or have to try to do it well.

My Nan and Pop came home bearing chocolate and I was ecstatic. They were busy putting the stuff away when the doorbell rang. I was going to be annoyed if it was another random package.

But it was so much worse. Or better? I wasn't even sure anymore.

Edward Cullen. All sexy and shit in his collared grey coat (obviously designer, man that boy had some taste) and his I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-still-sexier-than-you hair.

_Fuck. Had he heard that? There was no question. The smirk that plastered itself to his face proved that he had._

I put up that damned shield. I was going to have to start being more careful now.

His smirk disappeared in almost a second, when he got a good look at me. I had limped out of the house and closed the door behind me. No way was I going to expose him to the scent of my grandparents' blood, and there was no way he was getting past me to them, no matter how hard he tried.

But that wasn't something he was concerned about. Well not yet anyway.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing really. What are you doing here?"

"That nothing looks kind of painful," he remarked, glancing at my newly formed cheek bruise and limp arm that was laid out in a sling.

"Yeah well, I'll live." I said nonchalantly.

"You sure about that?" he smirked at me.

"Well I am a vampire." I looked away, hoping not to get dazzled by that damn face. "Like you."

His face hardened at the straightforward accusation. "I came to bring by your homework."

"My homework?" What the fuck? Nobody does that anymore. People get their work when they go back to class. "Why?"

"Well I didn't want you to fall behind." Ah, how I wish I could wipe that damn smirk right off that beautiful face of his. Maybe I could, I though. I mean, I did just take down a newborn yesterday.

"Yeah, well I'm calling your bluff. Why'd you really come down here."

After hesitating for a minute, he said "I just wanted to know what your _deal _was," using fingers for quotation marks.

"My deal?"

"Yeah, you're deal."

"Well, I'm a half-vampire and I live in Forks, which is apparently inhabited with vampires."

He laughed lightly. "But you live with humans," he stated incredulously.

I was a little worried now; he could smell them from here? Offcourse he could, the scent was all over the inside and outside areas of the house. I sometimes amazed myself with my stupidity.

"I live with my grandparents."

"What?"

"I …live…with…my…grandparents" I repeated slowly accentuating each word.

He was stunned and he gazed into my eyes with an astonished look. It was more than just astonishment. Could that be admiration I saw? Probably not, better go get my eyes checked.

"But how?"

"It's easy. You try not to eat them." I laughed, but immediately regretted the tasteless joke. "I've never craved for human blood like you probably must." I started off with an explanation, ending with a semi-question. The look in his eyes said that it was true.

Before I could continue, I had to know. "But your eyes aren't red, are they now?" I said waiting for a response.

"No my family don't drink human blood, we live on animal blood." He said it with such disgust, that I felt for him. He was not someone who enjoyed this immortal life. After being with Jane and Demetri long enough, I knew who enjoyed it and who didn't.

I stared at him for some time, without even realising it, losing any chance of saying anything to him. I willed myself to look away and stared at the mountains instead. Note to self: never look into Edward Cullen's eyes again especially when he looked back into mine at the same time.

After a short pause he changed the topic. "So you never _want_ human blood. _Ever_? Is that a half breed thing?"

I was a little offended at the term he used. It was okay for me, since I was one, but it just sounded derogatory coming from him. I tried to keep my cool. And failed. "No, it's not a _half breed_ thing. At least I don't think it is."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," he genuinely said.

"It's okay." I sighed. My ribs were starting to ache, I needed to sit down. "Ah, I need to sit."

He helped me down onto the porch stairs and he joined me. Wow, he smelled good; I couldn't describe it if I tried.

I couldn't explain my power well so I decided to show him. "What do you smell? Pick one thing."

"Okay, I can smell the freesias in the garden bed over there pretty potently."

"Alright, that's good." I pushed the air coming from that general direction away from us. His face was shocked.

"Where'd it go?" He was looking at the freesias, thinking stupidly that eye contact would bring the fragrance back.

"I made it go away," I stated confidently. "Now, I shall make it come back, ten times stronger." I snapped my fingers whilst pushed all the air surrounding the freesias in our direction. The smell was so overpowering that I had to stop it soon after.

"What the..? Whoa, so that's how you resist the blood, you don't smell it so it can't tempt you."

"Yep," I replied nodding my head.

"Is that all you can do?"

Shit. What do I do now? Should I show him all I could do or keep some secrets for myself? Well, obviously, I'd keep some stuff for myself.

"Is that all you ask? Well I can control all air. So that includes telekinesis."

Well that worked. He was blown away by this. I let it sink in for him by tying his undone shoelace for him, using telekinesis. It was fun impressing Edward Cullen.

After a short while of comfortable silence, where we just stared at the mountains in the distance, he spoke, "So what really happened to you." He looked genuinely concerned. I didn't know why I was telling him everything, what had he done to show me he could be a friend or be trusted? Nothing. But there was something in his eyes (I obviously had amnesia concerning my previous note to self) and I couldn't help telling him everything going through my mind.

There was no way I _could_ lie to Edward Cullen, even if I wanted to.

"There was a newborn here yesterday, lurking in my front garden. We had words, well not so much words, more like fists," I chuckled a little.

"What? You fought a newborn…and won?" I was a little offended. I wasn't that weak. "How strong are half vamps?"

"Strong enough to take on newborns, I guess," _How the hell did I know?_

"What did they want?"

"To feed probably. She knew asked if we were the Dwyer's and when I said yes, she came at me like a bitch with a mission."

"Well, are you okay? My dad's a doctor; maybe you should come see him. He may know more about your injuries."

"It's okay really. I'm already healing, pretty quickly I think. You should have seen me yesterday."

He grimaced at my words.

"As long as you're okay Alex." I could have swooned then and there with the way he said my name. I composed myself as much as I could. He abruptly got up.

"Where are you going?" I was trying not to be anxious about the thought of him leaving.

"I'm just going to check around the house. Make sure no other nomad is lurking," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Kay." I rested my head against the stair post and closed my eyes. I had told finally told someone about me. I didn't have to lie to everyone anymore. I probably still had to lie to my other friends but at least I was honest with someone. It was a good feeling.

After checking the house, he came back and said "Do you need help getting inside, you should probably go get some rest?"

"Uh, thanks, I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the homework," I said sarcastically.

He smirked at me and without saying anything else, left.

I stared after his stupid silver Volvo. I was annoyed. I hadn't found out anything about him, considering all that he knew about me now. That was not cool. It was his turn to come clean, but instead of doing that, he just left.

Whatever. I was over it.

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers. Everything will be revealed, or maybe it won't, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**P.S Is anyone else as addicted to fanfic as I am? I swear, it needs to stop. I totally relate to the "Fanfiction, more addictive than crack, and cheaper too" quote now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so…I don't own it. The End.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up with a start. The dream I was having was not fun, it was pretty much a nightmare. I was up against an army of newborns and it wasn't going so well for me. After I realised it was still dark, I turned to look at the time. 3AM, What the hell? I was pretty awake and knew it'd be hard for me to get back to sleep, so I went downstairs to grab some water. When I got back upstairs to my room, I heard a noise outside. Someone was there, I could hear them. I was actually scared this time, how many newborns would I have to fucking fight? Wasn't it bad enough that they kept coming up in my dreams? I jumped out the window and into a tree, covering my noise and smell. The stranger was walking along the side of the house and their back was turned to me. I leaped down from the tree, kicking the prowler in the back causing them to fall face forward in the dirt. I quickly got up and faced them in my crouched stance. I suppressed a growl. That was pretty lucky, because when they got up, I gasped in shock. Edward.

"Cullen. What are you doing here?" He stared in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Wow, I guess you really _can_ take care of yourself."

"Was there ever any doubt?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No. I guess not," he chuckled in reply. After a while he said, "I was actually just checking to see if everything was okay here. It's just that we have a few complications here when it comes to vampires."

I looked at him quizzically.

"I'll explain it to you some time. But its 3 o'clock in the morning, I think you should sleep." He smiled that dazzling smile and I caught my breath.

After regaining my composure, I sighed "I'm not even tired anymore." What was I going to do for 5 hours?

"Really?" He asked surprised. We stood there for a minute. It was pretty awkward, indeed.

I finally worked up some courage and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

He seemed to be undergoing some internal struggle, but after a moment he said, "Sure, why not? Lead the way."

I stood underneath my window, staring up at it. I didn't think I could make the jump anymore because I'm pretty sure I injured my ribs again when I pulled that nifty ninja manoeuvre. "Fuck," I muttered softly, calculating the jump distance, every other entrance was locked. "Can you make the jump?"

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," he smiled mockingly.

_God, that was a really dumb question. _I shook my head in disbelief at my stupidity.

"Kay cool, see you up there." I jumped up grabbing the windows with my hands, and pulled myself up. Something sharp pulled at my stomach. I groaned and slid into my room. I went over to the mirror and pulled up my shirt, revealing one of the slashes through my abdomen. It had started bleeding again. Krap. Did I even have any bandages in my bathroom?

Just then I heard something crash into the wall. Edward. I turned around and he had his back plastered to the wall. He looked animalistic, and his eyes were black. They had a frightening frenzy about them and any of the golden flecks, I remembered had vanished. I can't imagine how my face must have looked to him, but I knew I sure as hell was terrified. The fury in his eyes didn't subside, no matter how much I wished it would. I quickly put my shields up and took on a defensive stance, in spite of the fear that was trying to paralyse every part of my body.

* * *

**[Insert cliffhanger music here] LOLZ**

**A/N: It's really short and I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I'll be on Isle Esme with Edward …*sighs* I wish. Instead I shall be cramming hard for exams. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay…**

* * *

**RECAP: **

_Just then I heard something crash into the wall. Edward. I turned around and he had his back plastered to the wall. He looked animalistic, and his eyes were black. They had a frightening frenzy about them and any of the golden flecks, I remembered had vanished. I can't imagine how my face must have looked to him, but I knew I sure as hell was terrified. The fury in his eyes didn't subside, no matter how much I wished it would. I quickly put my shields up and took on a defensive stance, in spite of the fear that was trying to paralyse every part of my body. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6**

_Was this really how it was going to end?_ I thought to myself_. Edward Cullen was going to kill me_. A statement, not a thought. Some things were just meant to happen, weren't they? Would it hurt again? Would the venom effect me the same way it did every other human? Would he stop at me or go after Nan and Pop too? Too many questions kept running through my head, but at the last thought, the one of my beautiful grandparents; reality came crashing down on me, and just in time too.

I needed to fix this.

For them.

'_Edward?' _ I thought uncertainly, knowing there was no way to reason with a thirsty vampire who had smelt blood. Still, I concentrated hard just to lower any mental shield that was in place. As soon as the thought left my mind however, Edward turned and leapt out of the window so quickly that I (and since I'm a half vamp, that's saying a lot) almost didn't even see him leave.

Great.

Just fucking great.

I stood there reeling for about ten minutes. What the hell just happened? Well I knew what happened, but _why?_ Why me? Why does this stuff just have to happen to me? After a while, I ran to the window and shut it tight. As if that would have kept any vampire out anyway. I curled up into my bed under the covers. I was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. It was a long time before I drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was surreal. I felt like I really wasn't there, or anywhere for that matter. I couldn't get last night out of my mind. Edward Cullen had nearly…ugh…I couldn't even say it. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. It's not that I was afraid of him, well I was a little afraid, but it was more about the fact that I honestly didn't care. I was so intrigued, yes that _would_ be the right word, intrigued by him that it didn't really matter and that's just really stupid. How could a guy have this much of an effect on me? Stupid human hormones.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head, got ready and drove to Forks High, preparing myself to meet Edward. I decided that I would act normal around him. Maybe we could just pretend it didn't happen. Thinking back on it, it wasn't really a big deal, was it?

I got out of my car and was joined by Jessica and Angela. They were anxious to know if I was okay after 3 days of being absent.

"Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" Angela asked, showing genuine concern. It made me smile.

"Oh hey guys, I'm actually pretty good. Just had a really bad flu," I tried to lie, hoping they couldn't tell. I saw Jessica's smile falter, but I'm guessing that was just because she didn't want to contract it. "I'm all better now though. Totally non-contagious." I smiled at them both.

We walked to class. I couldn't help noticing that the Silver Volvo wasn't parked in the lot. The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur. People kept asking me how I was and it was getting seriously annoying. To top it all off, when I walked into maths, surprise, surprise, Edward wasn't there. He didn't show up at all. Well whatever, maybe he was just sick or something, or hunting, after nearly devouring me to death. I smiled wryly to myself.

"So I wonder where Edward is today?" asked Jess at lunch. "He's usually only away when their family goes on hiking trips, like when the weather is really nice.

"While we're stuck in this dump?" I added, smiling at the thought of me trying to hike. I sat in silence, why did I care so much? I was starting to annoy myself. I shook myself from my thoughts when Angela asked, "So anyways, you guys want to head out to the diner for hot chocolates this afternoon?"

"Ooh that sounds good," Jessica said, excitedly while I nodded in agreement. "Also, I so need to go shopping this weekend for some new clothes. We could even try on some prom dresses too."

"Prom isn't for a few months Jess," Angela replied.

"Yeah but don't tell me you don't have fun trying on dresses anyway," she looked at me in disbelief when I shook my head in disagreement to her question. Before she could chastise me for my behaviour towards dress shopping, I quickly got up and indicated that lunch was just about over.

I walked to my other classes trying to forget the four other vampires I saw at lunch. It wasn't like they were looking at _me_ personally, well maybe they were. But I just got the feeling I was being monitored. Did they know about what happened? Probably. Edward would have had to give them a reason for ditching them. I was especially trying to forget Rosalie. It wasn't as if she was frightening, it was actually the opposite. Though I tried very hard not to, every time I _did _catch her eye she was smiling, and smiling genuinely. What was up with that? I thought she was the Queen Bitch of Forks. Maybe I was going insane. All these near death experiences must be taking a toll on me.

But, I have to admit, watching the Cullens try to act human was seriously entertaining, since I could catch the super speedy vampire moves they were pulling, like Emmett holding a snowball in his hand the entire lunch time without it melting and then flinging it against the wall. And Jasper, quietly murmuring to Alice with no one being able to tell that they were conversing; especially not with the speed that his lips were moving with.

Before I knew it, class was over and I was walking out to my car. I was shocked to find Rosalie admiring it. She was a foot away from it, but before I could even think of turning around and walking back into school, she saw me and smiled. I couldn't pretend I didn't see her, so I mustered up some courage (and some self esteem, God was she beautiful) and walked on over to my car.

"Hi," she said confidently, "I was just admiring your car, I'm Rosalie."

"You like imports?" _Wow, she was pretty cool already_. "Yeah my car _is_ pretty sweet." I said scanning my car and smiling. "What do you drive?"

"The M3 over there." She swiftly turned and gazed at one of the most beautiful cars I have ever seen. I didn't need to say much, she was already staring at my jaw, which by the way was probably on the floor.

"So I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Has Edward told you about me?" I asked uncertainly trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, he has, he's actually kind of not handling that thing that happened the other night really well."

"What, when he was about to kill me?" I laughed stupidly. What was I doing? It wasn't funny at all.

"Yeah, that little mishap?" She giggled and you know what, it was contagious. We both laughed for a while.

I was seriously surprised at Rosalie. She wasn't supposed to be this nice right? But you know what I liked her. I got the feeling that she was the type not to take shit from anybody. And in my book, that counts for a lot.

"Well if you see him, then tell him it's no big deal. It happens to the best of us." We started laughing again.

We stopped when we saw the rest of the Cullens walk into the parking lot. I believe they were glaring at us. What the hell? Rosalie smiled apologetically and walked off towards her car.

Well she was definitely my favourite of the Cullens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I got home, I dashed upstairs and dumped my stuff in my room. I ran back down to find my Nan making me a snack and my Pop just sitting there keeping her company. I smiled at their adorableness. It was so cool that after 60 years together, they were still in love.

"So how was school?" asked Pop.

"It was pretty good. I was actually just about to head off to meet Ang and Jess at the diner, if that's okay? Don't worry Nan, you know I can eat this on the way." I added quickly so she wouldn't get disappointed. "So can I go?"

"Yes, offcourse you can. Be home for dinner though." I saw Nan give Pop a reproachful look, but walked away quickly before they changed they mind. I had a feeling Nan still wasn't over the whole newborn attack. Well could I honestly blame her? We could have all been killed. If something had happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. In all honesty, I didn't want to leave them alone. Ever. They were just too vulnerable. But it's not like I could hover around them 24/7. That would just make them more worried. So after a great mental debate while I sat in the car, I finally turned on the ignition and drove off towards the diner. I'd only be gone a couple of hours.

"Hey guys," I said as I did a miniature wave and sat down. After checking out the menu and ordering. Jess came out of the blue with talk about boys. Oh well I guess with Jess, its never really out of the blue, since we know she's always thinking about them.

"So who do you like Alex?" Ah Jess, always the epitome of subtlety .

I automatically answered, "No one. Why?"

"As if there is no one here that you like?" I could feel her eyes scrutinising every minute dilation in mine. She should totally be an interrogator. There's no way I could mention Edward, if he could read thoughts, well then he'd totally know and that would just be embarrassing.

"I guess David is kind of cute," I said to get her off my case and keep her away from any ideas about me and Edward. David was really nice too, in any case. He was a funny guy with dark brown hair. He had a sort of Chuck Bass vibe to him though, which made him a real jackass sometimes.

"See Ang, I knew it, she totally liked Chuck!" she practically squealed with excitement. We had all started calling him Chuck and honestly I think he was getting cocky about it.

"But why would you think I liked Chuck, you know I'm a Nate Archibald kind of girl?" We all giggled uncontrollably.

"Well then I guess it's Edward Cullen that's really for you," said Angela with a smirk on her face. Jess didn't notice that and she thankfully didn't notice me blush either. Crap, why did Angela have to be so damn perceptive.

I quickly changed the subject turning to Jess and asking, "But what about Mike, how's that going for you?"

"Well it's going nowhere," she replied bitterly. "He says he's still into me, but something is just holding him back, he won't friggin' ask me to be his girlfriend again, no matter how many hints I drop. Maybe he just doesn't like me anymore" she looked down at her hot chocolate sadly.

"What?! As if he doesn't _love_ you?" I'd only been in Forks a short time but I knew that Jess and Mike were made for each other. Ang agreed with me. "He just probably doesn't want to stuff it up, so he's taking his time now. Seriously Jess, you've just got to give it some time."

"Yeah I guess," she put on a brave smile.

We talked a little more about Mike, David and Ben too. Somehow, to my great disappointment, there was a plan made to get David and me together. This was going to be fun. NOT.

I drove home again and ran through the idea of David in my head. Well he was fine, prime boy real estate in these parts actually. I rolled my eyes at the lack of selection in this town. But then why did I keep thinking about someone else?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile…. **

**Nobody's POV**

"You went and spoke to her?! After I told you to stay away? " Edward was fuming.

"She's not _yours_ Edward. I can talk to whomever I wish. And I like her, so I shall continue to speak to her as much as I wish to." Rosalie said this with such coolness that it further aggravated Edward.

"Hey okay everyone just calm down," Jasper said comically at once trying to calm everyone's emotions.

"Look Edward, I get it, you don't want to talk to her anymore. I have no idea why that is, but you can't stop us from getting to know her," Rosalie said. However she was really thinking, _It's cause he's a freak. It's not like he killed her._

"That's not what this is about Rosalie. Don't you get it? I haven't thirsted for blood like this since Bella Swan."

"_So what Edward? Get over it. You don't need to keep dwelling on the past," she thought viciously. It was unfair of him to keep her away from her first normal non-Cullen, non-Denali clan friend, _especially_ if it was seen in a vision too. And he had confirmed to the family the night before that Alex's blood didn't 'sing' to him anyway, not the way Bella Swan's did._

Edward had a pained look on his face. "Fine talk to her all you like, but don't bring her anywhere near me," he spat out. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding Rose." She just walked away, with Emmett following behind giving Edward an apologetic look.

Edward sped through the forest, trying to get away from the thoughts that would not leave him.

* * *

**OK so don't ask me what happened between Edward and Bella. *tries not to go off in a fit of rage at the name*** (**So I'm a *little* anti-Bella…sue me!)**

**I don't really know what's happened. When I figure it out, I'll let you know LOL. **

**(Although I want to stress that I don't particularly want Edward and Bella to be romantically linked in any way, shape or form in this fanfic.)**

**Any thoughts people, I'm taking suggestions? I'm thinking its not really important if they were or were not together right, since it's in Edward's nature to be all brooding and depressed regardless :P**

**And you have probably noticed that Rose is a lot nicer in this fic, its cause I like her and I think she gets a bad rap from SMeyer. Oh well, it's MY story (well, not Twilight LOL), but the point is I can do whatever the hell I like, just don't hate me for it :P **

**Oh and thanks to Blackened-Downpour for the review. I appreciate it a lot.**

**And also, just a warning I may deviate from Canon a little bit later in the distant and not so distant future.** Is anyone going to have serious issues with that?** I really hope you guys don't mind too much, although I'm getting not really getting reviews, so I guess I wouldn't know anyway…Not that I mind offcourse *seethes silently* jkz…reviews aren't required in order for me to write; they're just nice to read, is all :P**

**Anyways I should probably stop babbling now, take care guys :) **

**Can't say I'll be updating any faster though…hitting some road blocks in my story, but trying to work around them(hence the useless chapter I guess, I hope it wasn't too boring)….damn these new ideas that keep forming in my head *_* (its supposed to be those less than or greater than arrows, but the stupid document editor won't let me do them LOL, so asterisks will have to do)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all, including at least one overused Thesaurus :) BUUURRRNNNN! Can I get a Hi 5? Anyone? No? Ahh, Edward…Thanks, I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging.  
**

**A/N: So a clever little reviewer has informed me that Alex's surname is the same as Renee's…I just want to make it clear that this is purely coincidence (partly cause I'm a dumbass who didn't realise :P)…so just to clarify, Alex is related to no one in the story, except her grandparents offcourse…now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning was icy cold; I guess it was a sign of the day that was to come. I rugged up in my hooded black coat, boots and dark blue jeans, topped off with a scarf. Grabbing some breakfast and kissing my g-rents goodbye, I headed out to my car and drove to school. When I got there however, I pretty much wanted to turn the car and drive straight back home because I saw that stupid shiny Volvo in the car park. After wanting to see _him _so badly yesterday, I was kind of surprised at my reaction now. Truth be told, I think I was just nervous about talking to him. He obviously wasn't over what happened in my room. That much I had gotten from Rosalie.

'Oh well, suck it up Alex,' I told myself, this was going to have to happen whether you liked it or not. I grabbed my backpack and walked slowly to class, with each step causing more anxiety, not that I would let it show though. I walked into maths coolly and confidently. I dumped my bag onto the table and sat down next to Edward. Turning to look at him, I casually said, "Hi."

No reply. _What was he deaf now?_ I stared at him. He had definitely heard me, I think. "Okay then," I said raising my eyebrows at his weirdness. He nonchalantly turned to look outside the window and then stared straight at the board, refusing to even look at me. _What the hell was his problem?_

"So what? You're not even speaking to me now?" I said quietly so that no one else could hear me. "Why?" I asked, quite annoyed at his behaviour, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be annoyed at _you_ for almost sucking me dry?" I thought I saw him flinch a little at my direct tone. But then again, I was seething so much that I don't think I noticed anything. _What a prick!_ Seriously, he was just going to ignore me? Well the fuck if I cared. Two can play at that game anyway. If Cullen didn't want to talk or even be civil to me, then whatever. Argh! I couldn't even finish my train of thoughts. _Fuckwit!_ I said that one, carefully removing my mental shields so that he could hear it. I definitely saw a smirk form on his stupid little, beautiful face. Well I could totally just wipe that off for him, couldn't I? I thought about doing a lot of things, like probably making him smell the fresh manure from the gardener's supplies that were located just outside the window. Allowing that smell to surround him and follow him around all day would surely infuriate him. My lame, revengeful thoughts were along those lines, until the end of the class.

When the bell rang, I sprang up and swiftly walked away, not giving him another thought or look. Well okay, I lied; my thoughts were, _so_ all about him. That is until I met Rosalie in the hall. By that time I was still fuming and she knew something was up.

"Oh my God, your ridiculous brother has to be the most infuriating bastard I've ever met!" I blurted out, not knowing if she would be upset by what I said about her brother or allow me to continue to vent. I decided I should probably not continue my rant just in case.

"What did the moron do now?" she asked. Yes! She totally was on my side. It made me happy to know that.

"He's just refusing to talk to me. He hates me that much. I thought we were friends." I said angrily.

"Don't worry; he'll come around," she paused, "most probably. So you want grab lunch?"

"Oh. Really? Umm…But don't you usually eat with the rest of your family?"

"Yes, but I think they can spare me for a day," she rolled her eyes. We headed off to the cafeteria together. She had a smirk on her face, but I had no idea why.

Okay, so I was someone who hated when everyone stared at me. I should have anticipated that that was exactly what was going to happen when I walked into the cafeteria with Rose that day. Crap. I tried not to notice the eyes on us as we moved to a lunch table. Luckily Jess and Ang weren't at lunch yet, so it didn't look like I was totally ditching them.

"So what's new?" I asked trying to start conversation. I think we both knew what I really wanted to talk about.

"Yeah well Edward,_ really_ hates me talking to you."She really knew how to get straight to the point, it's what I liked about her. "So obviously, I'm going to be doing that a lot more."

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you just liked me."

"You know I do. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't, but it just makes it all the more fun," we both laughed.

"So why_ is_ he so annoyed at me?" I looked over to where the rest of the Cullens were all seated. Edward was staring back at me. I wanted to crawl into a hole and just disappear, but I persevered through my cowardice and continued to glare back at him. When Rosalie started to answer, I turned to look at her.

"Well I guess it's not so much you, but the effect you have on him. You sort of brought back some old memories for him, I think. Not that he tells me much," she said bitterly. She didn't continue and I knew that was pretty much all I was going to get out of her. Especially when Jess and Angela rocked up at our table.

"Hey, guys, have you met Rosalie?" I asked them, smiling at how intimidated they looked. Rose wasn't that scary was she? Well I guess I felt the same, the first time I saw her at my car.

"Oh hi, you're in my English class," said Angela, I knew I could count on her to act normal. Rose nodded.

"So are you guys going to sit down or what?" I chuckled realising that they were still standing up with their trays, not knowing whether to sit or not. They giggled and sat down finally. Thank God for Angela who totally blocked Edward from my line of sight. I didn't know how much longer I could take the optical assault from him. Though, it obviously didn't block him from Jessica.

"Why is he staring at us? If looks could kill…" whispered Jess to me, oblivious to the fact that Rose could most definitely hear anything she whispered. I almost laughed. I didn't reply to her, hoping to forget about him. And I honestly did forget about him for the rest of lunch. Jess' animated gossip stylings and Rose's actual interest in them, together were quite entertaining.

The rest of the day was uneventful except when after school Rose introduced me to Emmett. Wow, he was quite the looker. Well, all the Cullen's were but Emmett had that whole teddy bear, footballer thing going for him.

"So you've befriended Rose, that must make you less annoying than the rest of the humans here," he said, chuckling.

"Umm…thanks, I think and you're obviously even less annoying than me, since you're the one dating her."

"You know it!"

He was quite the character. Always joking and laughing. I could totally see a balance in their relationship. We were talking for a while now, when Edward walked on over to us. Probably due to the fact, that we were standing near the Volvo.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" he asked Emmett, not even glancing at me. Yeah, way to piss me off, asshole!

"They're not here yet."

"Yeah, no shit," he said sarcastically.

"Well, you're the one with the mind reading power, go find out," Rose said in annoyance. _I knew it! He _could_ read minds._ I was smirking to myself, since Edward just got even more pissed off at her reply. Rose seriously knew how to push his buttons. I loved that!

"Well I'll see you later Rose," I said irritably. He looked at me quizzically and just stared at me, for the first time acknowledging that I was even there. I gave him a powerful death stare and said viciously, "Yes? What's your malfunction?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were still standing here, don't you have a home to go to or something?" he said back, with the same amount of venom in his voice.

Oh, this shit was so on! "Excuse me, the last time I checked, this was a free country."

"And the last time I checked, I didn't really give a shit!" _Ouch!_

"Well, maybe if you did, you'd realise the world doesn't revolve around you Cullen!"

"Okay guys, chill!" Emmett finally stepped in. Not that it mattered; I was already turning and storming away to my car.

* * *

**Bitchy Edward FTW! He's finally grown a pair…LOL**

**Thanks to the reviewers :) All TWO of you hehehe  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. Duh! Do you see me making any money off of it? Sadly no. **

**Chapter 8**

He was shocked from what I had said to him. Obviously nobody had ever spoken to him like that, except Rosalie probably. But every other girl was supposed to be fawning all over him right? Well, wrong! I didn't care how hot he was, with those dreamy eyes and perfectly curved lips…..wait, what was my point? Oh yeah, he could be as hot as he wanted, there's no way I'd like an arrogant, rude jerk like him.

I had gotten home that afternoon and stormed through the front door and up the stairs. I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me with my mind. Thankfully the g-rents were out grocery shopping. They totally wouldn't approve of me abusing our own personal property. I chucked some music on and flopped down onto my bed, exhaling heavily. I was furious at Edward Cullen.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jess' phone call. She wanted to know if I had any news. "News about what?" I asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe a certain someone asking you out," she replied.

"What? Who? What have you heard?"

"Nothing really. I better go, don't want to tie up the phone line," she giggled uncontrollably and hung up. Jeez, it was the 21st century, I did have voicemail Jess.

Today was a long day and I was dead tired, so I decided to take a nap. But offcourse, the phone_ had_ to ring again. "Hello?"

"Um…Hi, is this Alex?" said a familiar voice.

"Ugh, yeah, who's asking?" I was trying to act normal.

"It's David." I suddenly realised everything Jess was talking about. "How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. How about you?"

"Yeah, good thanks." There was a long awkward pause. He must have been really nervous, since usually he talks quite a lot.

"Was that all then?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He chuckled nervously, "Well no, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime." He spoke too quickly. "Yeah Dave, that sounds like fun." I replied, trying to put him out of his misery. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could catch a movie and then some dinner tomorrow…if you wanted to."

"Yeah I'm up for that." I tried to sound casual.

"Cool, then. I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that, he left me to flop back down on the bed. This was a good thing right? David was nice and funny and _didn't _frustrate the hell out of me.

Oh crap. What was I going to wear? I'd definitely need some help. I had a feeling Jess would be waiting for my call. So I called her up, which by the way was a really dumb thing, since she wanted to discuss everything to a minute detail. We had finally decided, after consulting Ang on an outfit and things to talk about if conversation got dry between us. I had a feeling Jess had been stalking his facebook, with all the stuff she knew about him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So it was tomorrow and I was ready for school. I was even ready for Round 2 with Cullen.

I had breakfast with my g-rents for a change, instead of just rushing off to class. I was perpetually running late. "So what are you guys up to today?" I asked.

"Actually, we were thinking bout heading to Seattle for dinner. Will you be okay on your own?" Nan replied.

"I think I can fend for myself for one night. I'm actually going out tonight with a friend. Well, if that's okay with you?" I knew it would be. I mean I wasn't exactly a child anymore. But still, I knew it made them feel better when I did ask. And I'd do anything for them.

"Well, we'll be back later on tonight. But there will be no monkey business, I'm warning you," Nan said sternly.

"The monkeys will not be out tonight, I promise." Ahh, I was so lame, even Nan and Pop knew that by the way they just stared blankly at my joke. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and left for school.

On the way I remembered that Friday's meant double math. Just my freaking luck. Well today would certainly be interesting at the very least.

I took the RX-7 like I did everyday. I groaned when I saw Jess and Ang waiting for me. Well moreso, when I saw Jess, she was uber-excited. Just great.

"Well, are you ready?" She asked, nudging me animatedly.

"It's not for like 8 hours Jess." I looked to Ang for support. She looked back helplessly; she had probably been trying to pacify Jess for the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh come on, I need to live vicariously through you," she pleaded with me.

I looked at her incredulously. "Need I remind you, that you already _have _a love life?" I pointed to Mike Newton in the corner, just to make sure she didn't forget.

"Yeah, a non-existent one." I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, well one that's not as exciting as yours at this moment." I started laughing.

"Alright, just chill a little. We don't want David to think I have no life." We were about to pass him. He was chatting to Mike, Tyler and Ben.

"Hi Dave." He smiled back at me enthusiastically.

"Hey Alex. How's it going?"

"Pretty good it's a Friday, so that make sit better than a majority of the other days of the week." I laughed nervously. Oh my God, did I really just say that?

"Yeah, so we're still on for tonight." I nodded. "I'll pick you up at five then."

"Yep, that's cool." It wasn't awkward at all discussing this with everyone else listening in now, was it? Due to this fact, I made a quick exit. "I'll catch you later."

"See, why are you so nervous? You did fine." Angela was so nice.

"_It's better than a majority of the other days of the week?" _I repeated so she could fully hear the ridiculousness of my speech.

"Well it's a true statement. There's nothing wrong with that." Ang replied truthfully. Jess looked unsure but tried to make me feel better anyway.

I reluctantly sauntered off to Math after that. I didn't get it. I liked Math but stupid Edward was making me hate going to class. I was thinking that I could totally try to be nice to him. You know, be the bigger person and all that crap. Or not. The reason for going with that plan was actually because I knew he was annoyed at me. So how could I piss him off more? Keep talking to him. That had to work right? I smiled at my genius.

"Morning Edward." He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What are you bipolar now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you actually talking to me now?" I had no idea the plan would work.

"I guess."

"Since when?" I studied his eyes. They were blank, I could read nothing. But they were still beautiful enough to leave me mesmerised. That was bad, since I needed all my senses to come up with good comebacks to his snappy insults.

"Since…I realised I don't need to like you in order talk to you." _Ouch. Again_. "Plus, we have a paired assignment to do so I figured we needed to talk at some point."

"I thought_ you'd_ be the kind to do it all on your own."

"Well, usually Mr. Arndell does let me work alone."

"Wait, since when do they have assignments for math. What happened to good old fashioned tests?" I said loudly, just as Mr. Arndell walked through the door.

"What was that Alex? You want a test? Well a pop quiz could be arranged today." The entire class groaned and glared at me.

"Oh no Sir, I was….I was…." How was I going to get us out of this? "Please don't give us a pop quiz," I pleaded desperately.

"Relax Alex, there will be no pop quiz today. Just this major assignment. It's worth 25% of your grade, so please do take it seriously. You will be partnered with the person sitting next to you. No exceptions."

"See, usually I can work alone, except right now there is someone sitting next to me." He said it with that stupid smirk of his. That smirk that makes me go weak in the knees. Damn him!

I tried to ignore him from then on.

"So, you and David?" He asked suddenly, grinning ridiculously.

I turned and glared at him. He was _so_ mocking me. "Well, that's really none of your business now is it?" I replied sharply. Why did he have to act like an ass?

"Well it is when everybody keeps thinking about it," he turned back to look at the boards.

"What? Everybody?" I asked nervously. I lost my anger there. I totally didn't want to be the centre of attention at Forks. He turned back to me with a look of confusion.

"Well not everybody, just mainly David and his friends." I think he was trying to comfort me. Who was bipolar now? "They're just wondering how he ended up with a date with you." Now I was the one who looked confused. He scrutinised my face some more and then went quite again, resuming his concentration on the lesson.

_It's not so hard to believe is it? I mean it's not like I'm that bad am I? _

Edward started laughing, a sound that made my heart skip a beat. I hope he hadn't heard it. "Is that really what you think?" he questioned. "That they think you're not good enough for him." I didn't say anything. "Well just so you know, what they're thinking is completely the opposite of your warped mind."

I waited, letting the words sink in. Wait, he was being nice, but finished brilliantly with an insult as well. He didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson, which was rather disappointing. Cullen was growing on me; it seemed he did have a heart, even if it was a dead one.

I got through the school day finally. It was 5:00pm and I was ready at my house. Jess and Ang left me after they had finished making me up and wished me luck. My hair looked hot with loose curls running down my back, courtesy of Jess, I was happy with the final result. At least if things didn't go so well, I'd still look great. Dave was right on time. I opened the door for him.

"Hi Alex." He half waved. His eyes scanned over me, finally landing on my eyes.

"Hey." I said looking back at him.

"Ready to go?"

Yep. I just have to go grab my coat." I went and got it and he helped me put it on when we were outside. I lifted my hair out of the coat and let it fall around my shoulders.

"So your g-rents are cool with you going out?" He asked casually.

"Yeah they're okay with it," I replied whilst stepping into the car.

We drove to Seattle talking about a lot of things, like sport and music. It was really easy to talk to Dave once we got over the nervousness.

"So how _do_ you like Forks anyway?" He asked when the conversation had died down a little.

"Well, honestly, I really love it. It's a lot slower than where I used to be. He gave me a funny look . No, I didn't mean that in an offensive way, I just meant that not everything has to be fast paced here, which is kind of cool."

"And what about the people?" He smiled.

"Yes, well they're really nice and welcoming." I got the feeling he was fishing for a particular answer. "Was there someone you were specifically referring to?"

"Oh...no…not really." He hesitated.

"Are you sure?" This was starting to get a little strange. He turned to look at me, still unsure if he should ask what he was going to ask.

"Well you and Cullen seem to hit it off."

"If, by off, you mean that we constantly bicker with each other, than yes, we do hit it off."

"Really? Oh." He seemed genuinely surprised.

"As if you didn't realise."

"But the way you guys look at each other, it's pretty intense or so I've been hearing from every other guy in the school."

"Well yeah, anger can be misconstrued into intenseness." Dave looked happy at that. I zoned out for a little bit, smiling to myself at Edward and mine's behaviour. I didn't realise till I saw Dave's look change to disappointment. "Let's talk about something else." I said as we pulled up outside the theatre. I got out of the car and we walked into the theatre. It was definitely a comedy that we were going to watch, if I had anything to do with it. I couldn't handle horror.

The movie was pretty good and it gave us something to talk about at dinner amongst other things. But it was during dinner that I realised that there was no real chemistry there between us. We were too far into the friendzone, as some people liked to call it. Plus it didn't help that he was too busy checking out every other girl in the room before he actually took part in some proper conversation. Well that was definitely not cool. I managed to ignore that for the rest of the night though.

When we got to my home, he walked me to the door. I guess this was it. He leaned in smoothly. I wonder how many times he'd done this before.

"Well, goodnight Alex." His eyes were closed and he was getting closer every second. But right before it happened, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. And sensing the air around me I felt _them_ too.

Vampire.

He had black eyes rimmed with red. His hair was sleeked back so that it looked like Draco Malfoy's in the first Harry Potter movie, except that it was pitch black. He wore a long black leather cloak and had a hideous smirk on his face. In a second, he was off running in the other direction. What was I supposed to do?

"Fuck," I exhaled.

"What?" Dave questioned just before I realised that our lips were about to touch.

"Um, I'm sorry Dave, I just don't think this is going to work out. I mean, I think we're really better off as friends." I paused for a second. "Well okay, gotta go." I finished hurriedly.

"What?! Are you being serious?" He looked a little annoyed. "Why?"

"Aw come on Dave, you only paid attention to me when all the other girls had left the room. I think that says it all really. Although I had a lot of fun tonight, so I'd love for us to still be friends, maybe pretend that this just never happened." I waved my finger at the air between us an d looked up at him uncertainly.

"Actually you have a point. I think we are better off as friends. I just don't know what I'm going to tell the guys tomorrow." I felt bad for him.

"Hey, just say that it didn't work out, that we had nothing to talk about. I don't mind. But I really have to get inside now and you should probably go soon, since my g-rents will be home soon."

"Yeah okay. I'll see you Monday Alex," and with a quick hug he was off. Thankfully.

Once Dave had driven off, I ran after the vampire. I had no idea what I was doing, but it seemed natural to find out why the hell there was another vampire in the area.

I ran as hard as I could, but I knew I was no match in speed for a full vampire. I used all my powers to follow his scent. Then finally it was stronger. Until I came face to face with him. His head was at an angle and he was studying my face.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He just laughed in my face and took off again.

Well, that's great. I was starting to realise how unfit I really was. I needed to start playing football again (A/N: That's soccer for all you Americans). I kept running which was starting to be pointless, since it was obvious I couldn't catch up to him. But that was when I was struck by a genius idea. I looked past the vampire sprinter and somehow managed to make the air in front of him come together more tightly. Yay for air resistance! I also moved the air in front of me, so that it was like running though nothing. By moving the air behind me, I was able to go faster with less effort. I had just about caught up to him when I realised there was another vampire coming up behind me. They were quite fast and _real _close. I decided it would be worse to get attacked from behind, so I spun around suddenly coming to a stop. I used my power to throw them across the air and land flat on the ground. They didn't get up.

Seeing that they would be down for a while, I turned and ran after the first guy again. I finally caught up to him. He looked at me curiously. "I wonder why her?" he mumbled under his breath.

I lifted him up in the air, realising it would be easier than having to fight him and demanded an explanation for his presence here in Forks. His eyes were wide with shock and realisation.

"Now like I said before, who _are_ you?" I was totally bad ass at this point, if I do say so myself.

"No one."

"Oh, really? Well then I guess no one doesn't mind being killed then do they? You know, I took down a newborn a couple of weeks ago?" He seemed shaken by that.

He was reluctant at first but finally he started talking, at least when I started lifting him and dropping him. "I was told to give you this." He reached into his pocket and before I could ask him by who and before I even had any sense to stop him, he had pulled out a stun gun and shot at me. I fell to the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I woke up, I saw Edward looking down at me. His face was filled with worry. But even with that he looked like an angel. He helped me sit up gently and put his jacket around me. I guess I was kind of cold. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Um…I'm not too sure." I crinkled my eyebrows. "I think… I just got stun-gunned by a vampire." Now that was the single oddest sentence I had ever had to say.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this will be my last update for quite a while (approx. 3 weeks). Don't blame me, blame my exams...although knowing me, I'll probably be procrastinating by writing instead of studying, so maybe you guys will get an update before then. **

**AND ****OME! New Moon Trailer FTW! **

**AND Thanks to my lovely reviewers who along with all the new 'New Moon' hype managed to make me update quicker (I was evilly going to make you guys all wait till my exams were over LOL). SO yes special thanks to Blackened-Downpour, edwardisperfection92, Isabella Alice Lunamaria Eliza, Spring-nymph. You guys are awesome!**

**AND sorry bout the randomness of David, even I'm not too sure what I was thinking LOL, but I had already started writing it in the previous chapter, so I had to try to continue and try to write him out of the story somehow( *_* hate it when that happens)...I think it will help later on though *concocts a plan***

**K bye now, I'm off to watch the trailer again LOLZ "All Hail Youtube!"  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen, well not in real life *sigh***

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, seems like its been 5 weeks instead of 3, my bad…Got caught up in enjoying my holidays *smiles sheepishly* and getting a little obsessive over a certain other book serires *cough* vampire academy *cough* (yeah I know, a tad late)…. Hehehe **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside LOL**

**Here beginneth the shoutouts: da13real, LittleTwilightManiac, Kara'Hysteric, Hope and love, TeamEdwardBecauseJacobHasFleas, Isabell Winchester, Vampire Solidarity1 and Jaz**

**  
And now on with the story…**

**

* * *

  
**

Recap:

When I woke up, I saw Edward looking down at me. His face was filled with worry. But even with that he looked like an angel. He helped me sit up gently and put his jacket around me. I guess I was kind of cold. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Um…I'm not too sure." I crinkled my eyebrows. "I think… I just got stun gunned by a vampire." Now that was the single oddest sentence I had ever had to say.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

So the shock was finally settling in. I realised what had just happened and started to freak out. I scrambled backwards away from Edward. I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Why are you here?" I eyed him suspiciously. His clothes were covered in dirt.

"Hey. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Yeah, because it just happens to be normal for people to wander the forest at night, okay maybe for a vampire. But it is definitely not normal for them to be around just after I get attacked. I looked at him sceptically and wondered how long I was passed out for.

"No, really. We just smelled another vampire in the area and wanted to see what was going on. Before I could even ask, who 'we' was, he said, "Look, I'm not even alone." He turned his face to the side and I followed his line of sight. "Rose," he called softly.

Out came Rosalie. I think my face went through about a hundred different emotions right then.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on guys?" I asked them as Jasper, Alice and Emmett also came out into the clearing.

"Well I'd just like to say, Thank You Alex," Emmett had that goofy smile on his face and started a loud round of applause. His dimples were so damn adorable.

"Thank you for what?" I asked uncertainly.

"For kicking Edward's ass, without even having to lift a finger." Okay, so now I was confused.

"What? Oh wait. Did I do that to you?" I asked Edward eyeing his dirt covered clothing, whilst trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to burst out of me. He was probably the vamp that was chasing me. The one I totally pwned.

But it was too late. I erupted along with everyone else with laughter, especially when Edward pulled out the grow-up-can-you-see-that-I-don't-care-face and rolled his eyes.

"Okay very funny guys, now what just happened Alex?" he looked at me seriously.

"Well I saw him right after my date and-", I was interrupted by Rose.

"What? How did that go?" Rose smirked at me.

"Fine, thank you," I said sharply, so that she would know to drop it for the moment. I turned back to the others. "Yes, well then I ran after him to find out what was going on. I didn't know if it was just a random occurrence or if I was really just a magnet for danger. But man was he fast. Eventually I caught up to him and he said he had to give me something, and then he just reached inside and stun gunned me." I said it with such disbelief that I was worried if _they _would believe me. It did sound quite farfetched. "Ahh crap," I said, glancing down at my watch. "I gotta jet guys. See you later." My grandparents were probably home, or very nearly home. I sprinted back to the house, leaving the Cullens behind. I just hoped that I was fast enough. This had the potential to grant me a month long grounding. Luckily for me, they weren't home yet. I gave a sigh of relief as I headed up to my room to quickly change and get ready for bed, so that they wouldn't get suss.

I was quite the actor, I thought, when my grandparents came home the 5 minutes later, to find me asleep in my bed with my book sprawled across my chest. I really didn't feel like talking to them right now, I was waiting for a second bout of me freaking out to set in. They left after placing my book on the bedside table. I lay there for the longest time thinking how odd it was for the vampire to chase me. He seemed to know me, even if I didn't know him. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. This town was supposed to be quiet and boring, just enough to allow me to live under the radar. Just then, something sharp poked my thigh. I reached into my pocket to see what had caused it. I pulled out whatever it was and examined it. My mouth went wide open, making a perfect 'o' shape. It was another one of those damn rubies. So now I was angry and confused. Although it looked very cute, maybe I could make a pretty bracelet if I got more of these. But then I remembered that I always got them after I was put in mortal/immortal danger and took back wanting to get more of them. I reached inside my pocket hoping to find another note to shed some light on the situation. And there it was.

_Faster._

Yes, I don't know why I thought that it would shed any light on this situation. I should have known better. I was even more confused. I heard something outside, at my window. I shoved the ruby into my bedside drawer along with the note. I opened the curtains and the window, and in came Edward and Rosalie, looking mad as hell at each other. It was quite a funny sight and I couldn't help giggling at their sibling behaviour. Rose had the usual look of utmost contempt for Edward.

"What happened guys?" I asked, my giggles subsiding.

"Well Rosalie seemed to think, yes I know, Rosalie and think don't often go together in the same sentence, but yes, she thought that I don't need to be here, but offcourse I knew that my presence would undoubtedly annoy the hell out of her, so I decided to tag along anyway," and there was that smirk of his, whilst Rose looked ready to throttle him. Well that was just hilarious and when I cracked up laughing, I got one sub-zero glare from Rose. I only stopped when I realised my g-rents were sleeping.

"Anyways, are you okay?" Rose asked. "Alice thought she saw-" she was cut off by a quick glance from Edward, not quick enough for me to miss though.

"Alice thought she saw what?" I asked ignoring Edward altogether and looking sternly at Rose. She actually looked scared at what she had let slip. "Oh nothing, it's just her being all weird as usual." I let it drop, hoping that she would tell me eventually, probably when Edward wasn't around. What I didn't expect was that Edward would be the one to tell me everything.

After Rose got a call from Emmett, she left and that just left Edward and me. I just have one word to sum that all up in. Awkward. I pretended to look for something on my desk so that he had enough time to just leave without me having to say anything else.

But he didn't, instead he started talking. "Did you want to go for a walk? I think there are some things that I need to explain." I was curious about what he had to say and I had things I wanted to ask him, so naturally I agreed. I nodded my head and followed him out the window. We walked towards the forest and it wasn't until we were well into it, that he started talking.

"So you're really okay then?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously. "You know, it may seem like I don't care about what happens to you most of the time, but that's not entirely true."

"Why?" I stared him down.

"Because…" he paused. I was shocked at the next thought that came to my mind. I wanted him to say 'because I'm falling for you.' Yeah, deluded much? I think there was no longer any way for me to deny that I felt something for Edward Cullen. And that sort of annoyed the hell out of me. To my disappointment, he continued saying, "because you are a friend of Rose and therefore mean a great deal to her. I doubt she would want you hurt."

"Okay whatever," I wanted to change the subject and stop thinking about the fact that I wanted Cullen, Edward Cullen. "So why do you guys freak out whenever a new vamp enters the scene?"

"Well apart from the obvious danger to the humans in the area, we have another complication. Do you think you can put up your shields so that no one can hear us?" I nodded and did as he asked.

"The complication is…?"

"Werewolves." So whatever I thought he was going to say, this was not it. Before I could ask him to repeat himself, he continued. "The Quiluete Tribe resides in this area. They're descendants of the wolf and are able to change into wolves to protect their tribe and their lands. We made a pact with them that we would not hunt on their lands."

"Wait, so does that mean, they're going to kill me for bringing new vamps into the area?" I said softly. Was this for real? Jane and Dimitri had never mentioned wolves.

"Well I don't think they know that the vamps keep coming for you, if that's what they're even coming for." He seemed troubled. I guess he was worried about his family too. "Plus, they're probably blaming us anyway since we're the only _known_ vamps in the area."

"You know I can go explain that it's not you guys, you know." His face went hard and determined. "No, you're not going to do that." His voice was so commanding that I just nodded and looked down. His voice softened, "It's really not safe for you to go to them or talk to them."

"Well_ you_ do."

"Only with all my family there too and it's always in a neutral area and there are always an equal number of wolves and vamps present." I could see a lot of strategy had to go into meet ups with these wolves. "You see, the wolves are very temperamental. They change in an instant and their anger gets the better of them most often than not. We all need to be as calm as possible."

I laughed. "I'm guessing Jasper _always_ has to be there then."

"Yeah he does," he wasn't laughing though.

"Aww come on lighten up. I get it. The wolves. Dangerous. Stay away from them." I saluted him. At least that got a grin out of him.

"So what else did you have to tell me?" I asked, not wanting our walk to end.

"Well, we should probably get to work on our assignment."

"I've already finished my part. I can give it to you when we get back." I couldn't read his expression at that moment, but he seemed to be thinking quite hard. And then his voice went cold and distant. "Well that was all I needed to say. Do you have anything to add?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I wanted to lighten the atmosphere, but I'm not sure if asking this question would do that. It had the potential of doing the exact opposite.

"Yes." He was so calm.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Well that depends on the question." I hesitated. "If you don't ask, you won't get any answer at all, you know."

"Okay, so why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't." Well that cleared everything up didn't it? I rolled my eyes.

"Then why _did _you hate me?" I looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't. I just…" he ran his hand through his hair_. Focus Alex, I had to tell myself. Man, I wish he would stop doing that. It was too distracting. _"That night, when we were in your room and your stitches came undone." I was trying to repress the memory. I hoped he wouldn't remember how good blood smelled. "It made me realise how much of a monster I am," he hurried on before I could interrupt him. "I just wanted to stay away from you for your own safety."

"So you thought making me think you hate me would make me stay away? That obviously worked well." We both laughed. "Although to be fair, you're the one following me."

"I guess it didn't work too well. I blame you for that though." He glanced at me before looking away.

"For what?" I asked surprised. "What did I do?"

"You made me want to get to know you more." I blushed uncontrollably. Thank God, he was looking away. I calmed myself down. "Yes, well I'm pretty awesome." I tried to say nonchalantly.

I thought I heard him say, "Yeah, you are." Okay so I really was delusional now. I really needed to get my head checked by some shrink or something.

"So why don't you and Rose get along?"

"Rose and I are just different. We have a different kind of bond. Arguing is how we show each other that we care. It's been like that for over 100 years and it works for us."

"Kind of like how it works for us too." I grinned at him. He smiled back at me.

"So tell me more about your family." I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything about him.

"Well Carlisle is my father. He's a doctor at the local hospital. He made me when I was about to die from the Spanish Influenza. Esme is his wife and my mother. She really is the most caring woman I've ever known. You already know about Rose. Emmett is her husband and he's the muscle of the family. I guess that's his extra _power_. And then there's Jasper. You already know about his power. He's the newest member of the family. It's the hardest for him to control his cravings, but he's getting there. He's with Alice. Oh Alice, where to begin with her. She is the most energetic and excited person you'll ever meet. She gets visions of the future. They're not always accurate though, because the future can always change."

"What? Seriously? That's awesome. Remind me to ask her if I'm going to win the lottery tomorrow," I said half jokingly.

"She could probably tell you the winning numbers." My jaw dropped in amazement. Edward seemed to find that extra funny. So I just continued walking in silence, whilst he laughed at my shock.

"So what did Alice see then?" He looked confused, trying to play innocent. He couldn't fool me though. "You know, the thing you wouldn't let Rose tell me?"

"Oh that. You really want to know?" He eyed me curiously. I nodded. Oh no, this was going to be bad. If I wasn't already half-dead, I'd swear he was going to tell me that I was about to die.

"Well, she saw you having a confrontation with a couple of the wolves." Really? That didn't sound too bad. I mean, what could be worse than fighting a vampire. Pretty much nothing, that's what. I wasn't scared but at the same time I was worried about the fact that both Rose and Edward had come to check on me. It can't have ended well in Alice's vision. And I could see it in Edward's face, he was worried.

"When does this happen and who comes out on top?" I smirked, trying to make Edward feel better.

"Tonight." And then he stayed silent for the longest time. What was I supposed to say?

"Well, look you're here with me so nothing's going to happen right? The vision's already changed." He seemed to lighten at that, but his eyes were still intense and he had obviously not stopped thinking about whatever he saw in Alice's vision. "So stop stressing, if something's up she's going to call you."

"You're right." We kept walking. I was starting to wonder how far away from the house we were.

"I wanted to ask you something else. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Yeah, what is it?" I was a little nervous.

He hesitated. "Aw, just ask Cullen. I won't bite." We both chuckled at my word choice.

"I just wanted to know if you were going out with David again." He looked away. Was that embarrassment that I just saw on his face?

I was shocked that he cared. Why would he even want to know? And then the realisation hit me that he probably thought I would hurt David. He was embarrassed for thinking that too.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him." _I _on the other hand, was hurt that he would think something like that. I looked down and he saw that I was upset. "I'm not seeing him again," he seemed relieved. How tactful of him. "And for the record, I wouldn't have drank from him."

And then his reaction changed completely. He started to laugh uncontrollably. I was pissed and started to walk away. He caught my hand. "Wait. That's not what I meant Alex."

"What_ did_ you mean then?"

He looked deep into my eyes. His face was determined. "I like you Alex…a lot…and so I wanted to know that you weren't seeing that twat again." I had the largest and cheesiest grin possible planted on my face.

"He's not a twat Cullen," Edward just raised his eyebrows at me "Well not a big one at least." I pushed him away and said "Come on, we better get back." He stiffened. "What? I do have to-" Did he really think we'd be here all night talking? But one look from him silenced me. He pressed his finger to his lip and I knew I had better shut up. He whispered in my ear, which as you can imagine, for a vampire was seriously quite. "Your shields are still up right?" I nodded. He was starting to freak me out.

"Keep them up." He grabbed me and threw me on his back and then he was running. I felt the rush of wind on my face. I moved the air aside so that he was able to run faster. Although I didn't know how that was even possible. Edward was the fastest thing I'd seen. Within a minute we were back at my house. He jumped quickly and both of us were in my room. He let me down and went to look out the window again. "Can you put the shield up all around your house? Make sure your grandparents heartbeats can be heard and get rid of our vamp smell."

That was kind of tricky, but I got it done. I sat down on the bed. "What's going on Cullen?"

"They were there," he said as he sat down next to me. "The wolves, well two of them. I could hear their minds."

"Did they know we were there?"

"No, I think your shields worked fine. I just hope they can't follow our scent."

"But what's the problem? I mean, you're not on their land."

"I think they've caught on about the new vamps that have been in the area. They can smell traces of their scent left behind. Especially from tonight's attack. They probably have your scent too, which means that they're going to check this place out I guess. I should go."

I wanted to say 'But I don't want you to.' Luckily I stopped myself before the words came out. I would have totally sounded like some lovesick loser. But that thought only entered my mind for a millisecond. My thoughts then immediately turned to my grandparents and their safety. I think he saw the worry on my face. He turned to me and with eyes so reassuring said, "It's okay Alex. I'm just going to tell Carlisle. Hopefully we can sort this out with the wolves. I'll see you soon." And with that he jumped out of the window, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, whilst I was left there sitting on the bed with my thoughts. Seemed like déjà vu, except this time I wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

**So Edward finally admits his feelings, what do you think? I wanted to make their bickering go on for a while longer, but I thought let's just get on with the action :D But it's ok, I'm sure with Alex's personality, the arguing(only the good kind) will continue LOL**

**Laterz**


End file.
